Firefighter's Dream
by Sarrabr4
Summary: SEQUEL to The dream. Fighting fire flows through Casey blood but can a career in the CFD stop a mother's worries?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Abbey Mitchell as well as her three sons with Matt.**

 **a/n: Alright so I've had this idea for a sequel for The story the dream that I've previously published for a little while and since I have one finished story, I decided to post it. Now it won't be in the same format as The dream (the chapters will be half the size AND there will be NO POV's) but this will explore a mother's fears from having her kids be in dangerous situations.**

* * *

Abbey sat in 44, stocking the ambo and her mind took her to the past twenty years. Her marriage to Matt had been wonderful and seeing all three boys of theirs grow up into wonderful young men made her proud. Andrew, still the spitting image of his father at 25, had gone into the Chicago Fire Academy to become a firefighter and moving to Squad after his candidacy and squad training was over, working under Severide, who was still as pationate as ever at the helmn. Both Chase and Logan had been out of high school for a few years and still weren't so sure where they wanted their lives to take them but that was ok. They were in college, doing main courses until they figured it out. Matt had been promoted to Chief of 51 after Boden had retired about ten years ago, the new title and responsabilities suiting him well.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Matt leaned against the ambo doors.

"I'm just thinking how wonderful our life has been so far." She looked at him and smiled.

"You're not tired of the four of us boys?" He hopped in and took her hand in his, running his thumb over her fingers.

"Never. Speaking of boys. Shouldn't Chase and Logan be here by now?" She looked at her watch and then to the a,pparatus floor, the boys still nowhere to be seen.

"They have class until four, they'll be here soon. You worry too much babe."

"It's my job to worry about you guys, even if you don't go in burning buildings as much as you used to, I still worry. Thank god the twins aren't showing an interrest in fighting fires." She looked at him as he looked down at the ambo floor. "Matt." She warned.

"I wanted to tell you Abbey, I swear." She leaned her head back against the compartments and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Just tell me when." She opened her eyes and looked into his blue ones.

"Last week, when you were over at Gabby's for girls night."

"We need to talk to them Matt." Her eyes were full of worry.

"Abbey. They were scared of coming to you because they knew you'd be worried. They need you to support them." She breathed in a few ragged breaths, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey mom. What's for dinner?" Andrew popped his head in the back of ambo, seeing his mother, tears pooling in her eyes. "Mom, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She smiled, getting rid of the tears with her thumbs. "What about grandma's chilli? It's been a while since I've cooked it here."

"Thanks." He disapeared as quickly as he had made an appearance.

"Come on, let's just get dinner started until the boys get here from school, it's going to be ok."

"It better be Matthew Casey."

"I promise." He kissed her temple and got back onto the floor and helped her out of the ambulance, walking back into the common room, hand in hand.

Abbey pulled away from Matt and headed for the kitchen, getting everything she needed out to make dinner, avoiding everyone else in the house.

"Another twenty something years and still you don't talk about it when something is bothering you?" Mills appeared next to Abbey, both sharing a smile.

"I don't like being blind sighted Peter." She knew in her gut that he already knew what she had just found out, with the fact that he was at her place while she was at his.

"Matt told you?"

"Mmmhhmm. Only because he was backed against the wall." Mills knew the recipe by heart so he handed her what she needed while she cooked.

"I'm sorry about that. They'll be ok, we'll make sure of that."

"How can we even make sure they're ok if they end up in another house? And I'm not even sure we can deal with all these Casey's in the same space." she laughed nervously.

"We'd be in trouble. Three Casey's is enough." He laughed, making her poke him in the ribs.

"I'll remind you of that when a Casey saves your ass in a fire Peter Mills."

"Ha ha, very funny Mitchell."

"That's Casey to you." She laughed as the twins came in like a tornado. Andrew got a hold of them first, ruffling Chase's hair and trying to fight with Logan before Matt demanded their attention.

"In my office, the three of you." They looked at each other, wondering what they had done wrong but followed their father none the less. Matt let them come in and closed the door behind them. The twins sat down in the chairs while Andrew leaned against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Something wrong dad?" Chase was the first to break the silence that settled in the office, Matt taking place in his own chair and leaning back in it.

"I know you guys said that you'd tell your mother about your decision to join the fire academy but we were just talking in the back of the ambo and she knows." A curse escaped Andrew's lips and the twins looked between each other.

"How upset is she?"

"She's more afraid than she is upset. Let's just have dinner as a family and you guys can come sit in here after and talk about it." Matt suggested. He knew Abbey would feel a whole lot better if they had that moment together. They all filed out of Matt's office and back into the common room where Abbey, Shay, Dawson and Brett were serving up dinner for everyone. They ate together for dinner as much as everyone's schedule would permit it and Lily would often come around when she wasn't on call at Lakeshore. She had enrolled in medicine at Chicago U and was now in her first year residency.

"Hey mom." The twins came and flanked Abbey, each kissing a cheek.

"You boys aren't causing too much trouble at school are you?" She slapped Logan's hand as he stole some veggies out off the plate while Chase stole some bread while she was busy with his twin brother.

"Absolutely not." Chase acted outraged.

"Uh huh." She smiled. They were natural trouble makers and being two, it was easier to sometimes get away with it. They left to torture Mouch that was watching news from his spot on the couch and Andrew came to take their spot next to her.

"You know they'll be alright ma." He put all the vegetables in the large pot that was simmering on the stove. He had always loved cooking with his mother growing up, both finding peace in it.

"Andrew James Casey. You are just like your father, always finding the right words but I'll always worry about you boys."

"I know." There wasn't anything left to do with dinner when the overhead paging system called ambo 44 and 61 to a house call.

Abbey had always loved driving the ambo through the streets of Chicago and even after all these years, she still loved doing it.

"Out with it Abbey." Brett's voice cut through the silence of the ambo, Abbey's mind on what her youngest sons had yet to tell her.

"Matt told me that the boys want to join the CFD." Her voice was low and even, that little voice reminding her of what a career in the CFD brought.

"You must be going out of your mind with worry." Brett had seen her fare share of bad things happen to firefighters and cops in the city and she knew that the mother of three was scared for her now adult brood.

"I know that they'll be in good hands in the CFD but they'll be in different houses and I won't be able to keep an eye on them."

"But Andrew's doing great on Squad."

"He is." Abbey smiled proudly, thinking of her eldest son. "But Matt and Kelly are there to protect him and so is the rest of the house. What if they end up in crappy houses? What then? I don't think I can handle having a badge with the name Casey on the academy wall."

"No Casey will have their badge on that wall." She patted her leg.

"Thanks for the pep talk Brett."

"That's what friends are for. Let's just get this over with and get back to the house." After arriving on scene, it was only bikers that had been involved in an accident, which meant that the four girls patched a few people up and had to take two with fractures to Lakeshore but other that, it had been a smoothe run. When Abbey parked the ambo back in 51, the girls hopped out and headed into the deserted common room. There, Abbey picked up a hand written paper saying the boys had gone on a run and that they would be back in time for dinner.

Abbey slumped down in the couch, leaning her head against the back of it. "What's up girl?" Shay wondered as she sat down next to her.

"Matt told me Chase and Logan want to join the fire academy."

"Really?" Gabby sat on the small table opposite her. "I thought they had no interest of becoming fire fighters."

"I don't know Gabby. I didn't see it coming."

"Have you talked to them?" Abbey turned to look at Brett that was picking something to drink out of the fridge.

"No. Matt said they wanted to tell me together. They'll probably want to tell me after dinner or something."

"They'll be ok, you know that right?"

"Everyone keeps saying that." She huffed, clearly doubting those words.

"Maybe you should listen to us every once in a while." Shay bumped her shoulders with Abbey's, all four girls starting to laugh about it.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked. Clearly the girls hadn't heard the trucks return from their kitchen fire call.

"Nothing." Brett smiled at him as everyone else filed through the doors.

"Alright, time for chow." Abbey got up to serve everyone.

"I'm starving." Logan came in ahead of Chase from their run.

"Go shower first you knuckleheads, you guys stink." Andy threw a wash cloth his brother's way. Abbey served everyone and by the time she was done, the boys were returning from the showers. every member of the Casey family had a spot in the firehouse with a set of extra clothes for emergencies. After everyone was done raving about Abbey's chilli, the girls picked the dishes up and started cleaning them.

"Mom?" Abbey looked up, her hands in warm bubbly water. "Can we talk to you in dad's office?" Logan questionned her as she wiped her hands down.

"Go." Gabby whispered to her with a little push. She looked back at her three best friends and headed to Matt's office. She noticed that Andrew was staying back, engrossed in yet another crossword puzzle with the boys from Squad. When she made it to her husband's office, he was sitting at his desk with a warm smile, hoping it would calm her nerves a little bit. She closed the door behind her because this was a private discussion although she had a feeling that more people knew about it than they let on. She leaned against Matt's office, her nerves suddenly hitting in high gear. She knew what they were going to say but she couldn't stand the near silence that was engulfing the space that seemed to tighten around her.

"Mom." Chase started.

"Alright! I know about it, just say it." She said, trying to gain control of the situation.

"We want to join the fire academy." The twins said at the same moment, Abbey's lungs constricting in her body. The one thing that she hoped, maybe even prayed for wouldn't happen, just did.

* * *

 **a/n: Alright so here is the first chapter of the sequel for the dream that has been dancing around in my mind. Alright so I'm not sure where I'm taking this story as I'm done writing this introductory piece. I'm thinking of a short ten chapters but I'll see where it takes me.**

 **Like every first chapter, I'm kind of nervous about it so please take a few minutes to tell me what you guys thought about it. - Sarra**


	2. Coming to terms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Abbey, Andrew, Chase and Logan**

 **a/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and also those who favourited/followed it .So Abbey finds herself with her sons joining the academy and her fears as a mother keep plaguing her. I hope you like this latest chapter.**

* * *

It had been two days since the twins had told Abbey about their wish to join the fire academy and although she was putting up a front for everyone, inside, she was a mess. She stood in front of the kitchen counter, preparing dinner for everyone. She looked out the window and into the yard, her hands had stilled their movements and her mind wasn't anywhere near here.

"Why so far away?" Matt was leaning against the kitchen doorframe, looking at his wife with a smile, knowing what was on her mind.

"Nothing." Abbey's hands started chopping again so the food would be ready on time.

"You're a terrible liar." He walked farther into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Abbey's mid-section, kissing her temple.

"I'm aloud to worry Matt." She slapped the knife on the counter, releasing a sharp breath.

"Hey. I didn't say you're not aloud to worry." He turned her around and she leaned against the counter, her palms pressing on the cool surface. "You wouldn't be a very good mother if you didn't worry about your kids but we can't protect them from everything and we have to guide them in their career choices."

"What if I can't? I don't know if I can handle worring about the twins. I already worry so much about you and Andrew.

"Look at it that way. They'll have each other's backs at the academy and they carry the Casey genes, they'll do great in the CFD."

"That's what worries me so much. It's the Casey genes that make yo do the right thing all the time and sometimes the most dangerous thing when you guys are on calls, Andrew is just like you but on Squad." She turned as she realised someone was in the kitchen.

"Mom? You never told me this." He had heard pretty much the whole conversation as he entered the house not long after his father.

"I always worry about the four of you and that'll never change." She smiled as he came to hug her. "Speaking of four. Where are your brothers?" She changed the subject in an effort to keep her nervousness at bay.

"With Jen and Sophie at the mall." Matt chuckled at the irony of that statement. The boys hated shopping.

"Well you can thank Kelly Severide for that." Abbey elbowed Matt in the ribs, turning back around to finish dinner.

"Did I hear my name?" Kelly magically appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Don't you ever knock?" She countered.

"Do you ever lock your door?" She tilted her head as the boys laugh, he did have a point.

"What's up uncle Kelly?" Andrew greeted him with a hug.

"I came to borrow your dad. Do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Abbey wondered what business Kelly had with Matt outside of shift that they couldn't adress at Molly's tonight.

"You can stay here Andrew, help me with dinner." She pulled her eldest to her as he was about to follow Matt and Kelly in the living room. They stood side by side as they started cutting the vegetables again, Abbey's mind going to what Kelly could have to tell Matt in the other room.

* * *

"What do you have for me?" Matt looked behind him to make sure no one was there.

"I talked with chief Thomas and he said he'd keep me updated with the boys progress."

"Thanks. Abbey's been stressing out about the boys joining the academy and I just want to put her mind at ease a little bit."

"I can't even imagine how's she's dealing with all four of you at the CFD. I know my mom flipped when I told her I wanted to join the CFD like dad."

"When Andrew joined the CFD, she wasn't surprised, he was so much like me in so many ways." He chuckled, remembering when Andrew had given them the news.

"He's doing great and the boys will too, just like their father." He clapped Matt on the shoulder.

"I know but she'll always worry."

"I know. So I'll see you guys over at Molly's later?"

"We'll be there."

"Alright, bye Abbey."

"Bye." She screamed from the kitchen. "See you later at Molly's." Kelly left as the twins came walking through the door, looking first at Kelly then at their dad.

"Hey dad, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. How about you boys?" He asked, knowing where they were.

"Everything is great dad." They answered at the same time, something that often happened.

"Uh huh." He laughed. "Come help me set the table you goofs." Both Chase and Logan walked past their dad and into the kitchen to grab some plates, giving their mom a kiss on the way.

They sat down and ate as a family, the boys telling their parents about the academy and what was the next step. Abbey was pretty quiet during dinner and even with Matt's reassuring leg squeezes, the worry pit in her stomach didn't go away. All three boys were in charge of cleaning up, Abbey disappearing up the stairs and into a shower to get ready for Molly's. When she came out, a towel around her body and her wet hair hanging loose, Matt was waiting for her on the bed, holding a family picture when Andrew graduated from the academy with flying colours.

"What do you got there?" She moved to her dressed, knowing full well what Matt was holding in his hands.

"Andrew's graduation." He put the frame down on their bed and walked up to her, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her neck, prompting her to close her eyes, butterflies still there after twenty something years. "You remember how you felt when he graduated?"

"I was so proud of him." She exhaled and hung her head down. "I'm proud of both Chase and Logan but I'm scared Matt." She finally turned around and faced him.

"I know baby and I'm worried too but you have raised great boys."

"We have raised great boys." She corrected him.

"And they will be just fine. A lot of people are looking out for them and Kelly and I will show them everything we know. Do you trust me?"

"With all I have." He leaned in closer and kissed her.

"Than our boys will be fine."

"Ok." Matt pulled her to him and kissed her but that kiss quickly escalated, Matt pulling the towel away from Abbey's body.

"Have I told you how incredibly sexy you are right now?" He kissed her neck and made his way farther down, Abbey closing her eyes from the feeling of bliss that was washing over her.

"You're only saying that to get inside my pants." Her breathing was ragged now.

"I don't believe you're wearing pants right now." He turned her around, eliciting a squeal from her. "You need to be quiet baby." He chuckled as he removed his clothes, kissing her as he went before her knees buckled against their bed. Matt finished undressing himself and they enjoyed some intimate time together, totally oblivious to the boys moving around downstairs. They ended up showering together before getting ready for their night out at Molly's.

"I swear, you are trying to kill me in that." He growled as he saw her in her lace underwear.

"Keep it in your pants Matt Casey, our friends are waiting for us."

"I think they can wait for us a little while longer." He moved closer to her and kissed her lips. She reluctantly but gently pushed him away from her.

"How about you imagine me in this for the evening and have your way with me when we get home?" She slipped in black, form fitting pants before putting on a hot, black top on.

"You are the devil."

"I've never heard you complain before."

"Oh I'm not. I just know how lucky I am to have you in my arms every single day."

"Smooth talker." She smiled and kissed him before turning around and applying a deep shade of red lipstick to finish her look. Matt put a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt before they grabbed their coats and heading out to Molly's

"The twins were supposed to stay in and get everything ready for their first day at the academy the following morning and Andrew didn't have definite plans just yet.

They walked into a packed Molly's, finding their friends in the back, everyone crammed in several booths. Otis and Brett were enjoying a date night away from their teenage daughter Mia, huddled together in a small booth. Herrmann and Gabby were tending the bar and Mills was with his Squad buddies, laughing in a booth, everyone a beer in hand. Lilly was at a high table with some girlfriends, shyly looking eyeing a boy that caught her eye. The rest of truck was sitting at the bar joking around and I found the person I was looking for. He was nursing a beer and laughing with Shay.

"Grab me a beer Matt?"

"Sure." Matt went to squeeze between Mouch and Jimmy and ordered something for himself and Abbey.

"Hey Kelly, Shay." She hugged Shay tightly and kissed Kelly on the cheek. "Can I steal you for a few seconds?"

"I will be over there." She got up and gave Abbey her stool, giving her friends some privacy.

"Sure, what's up Abbey?"

"I just want to thank you for having Chase and Logan's backs with the CFD." She smiled, Matt having told her what Kelly was doing for them.

"It's nothing. I know you're worried about them but if that can help, I'm happy to do it. I love them like they were my own."

"I know Kelly and I love you so much for that." She hugged him.

"I thought I was the one you loved?" Matt faked being hurt, a hand on his heart.

"Awww, don't worry you are." She kissed him as he handed her her beer. The four of them enjoyed some time together, Gabby coming into the mix a bit later when it was slightly less busy. Matt noticed Andrew coming through the door, guiding a beautiful red head girl inside with him.

"Did you know Andrew was dating someone?" He whispered to Abbey's ear, making her and their friends turn in the direction he has just looked.

"No idea. She's pretty." She smiled as she made eye contact with her son who smiled back at her.

"Let's not go over there and embarrass them." She pulled on Kelly's arm as he stood up, a smirk on his face.

"Awww mom, you're no fun." He pouted as everyone else laughed.

They enjoyed their night together at Molly's, 51 being a great big family and Abbey had fun, forgetting her worries for just a little bit as she got to spend some time with her husband and their friends while witnessing a new romance between her oldest son and a new flame.

* * *

 **A/n: Alright so Abbey still has so many worries about her boys joining the CFD, making it a family affair now but with the help of Matt and Kelly, managed to put it in the back of her mind for a little bit, with the both of them promising to do everything in their power for the boys to succeed and stay safe.**

 **Next up, we'll see the twins for their first day at the academy. Will it be a success or will it make Abbey worry even more?**

 **Please take a few minutes to leave a review behind because I really want to know what you guys are thinking about it. - Sarra**


	3. Bad start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Abbey and the three boys along with any small characters I cook up :)**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and welcome to the new Matt convinces Abbey to spend some fun time at Molly's before the boys have their first day at the academy and we see a new blossoming romance between Andrew and a mysterious red head. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Abbey woke up ealy with the sudden nerves she had gone to sleep with last night. It was the boys first day at the academy and she and Matt had shift for the next 24 hours. She showered and headed down the stairs and padded into the kitchen where she was startled by Chase.

"Oh God!" Her hand flew to her chest. "I didn't think anyone was awake."

"Sorry mom. Too excited to sleep you?" He handed her a mug of coffee that had just finished brewing.

"Too nervous. You know you'll do great right?" The both of them sat at the kitchen table, Chase turning the cup in his hand.

"What if I can't do it? Dad would be so disappointed in me."

"First of all, your father would never be disappointed in you and second, you'll be amazing in there." Abbey knew that she had to put her fear for her sons aside because he needed incouragement, not her own feelings rubbing off him.

"Thanks mom." They shared a smile before Abbey headed for the stove to start breakfast for the rest of the house. She and Chase were setting the table when the rest of the boys came down, both Logan and Andrew kissing her cheek and sitting down while Matt offered her a smile and a kiss on the lips.

"Eewwwww." Logan teased laughing.

"If you boys don't like the PDA, you know what to do." Matt called after he walked away to grab a coffee. The house became dead quiet because it was an unwritten rule that if the kids were still living here at 25 that they had to pay some kind of rent. Not that Abbey and Matt didn't like living with their sons but they hoped that it would give them a little push to go their own way.

"How was your date?" She whispered to Andrew as she put all the food in plates.

"Great." He blushed.

"Good." She bumped her shoulder against his and grabbed a few plates to put them on the table. The family of five ate quickly before they all had to report to their respective places.

"I want the two of you to work hard and be proud of it."

"Yes sir." They both answered.

"And be carefull out there." Abbey hugged the both of them.

"We will mom." Logan practically huffed.

"I heard that." Matt warned him. He knew how worried Abbey was about them joining the CFD and he didn't need Logan to add to that even though he suspected him to feel smothered by that feeling. "We'll see you at the firehouse for dinner" The four of them went their seperate ways to start their day.

"I'm smothering them aren't I?" She finally said as they rounded the first corner, Matt in the driver's seat of his truck.

"I know you're worried babe but they'll be fine. You need to trust them like you trusted Andrew." He reached across the middle concole and gently gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok, I won't hover as much, I promise. Alright, before I stop hovering." She turned to face Matt as he parked his truck in front of the firehouse. "Chase was worried you'd be disappointed if he didn't make it."

"What did you tell him?" Matt hated when Chase felt that way but it was in his nature to compare himself and the other's accomplishments with his own.

"I told him that you'd never be disappointed in him and that he'd be amazing."

"I know he will, he's just like you." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Alright chief, enough with the sweet talking. Let's go inside and start the day." She kissed him back. Half an hour later, Matt had managed to finish his meeting just in time to be called to a structure fire by the overhead paging system.

* * *

The boys walked through the academy doors and waited in line like everyone to get their package and clothes and bunker gear before they went to change in the locker room. Chief Thomas greeted them in a classroom, doing roll call and explaining to them the history of the institution and what was expected of them all.

"The Casey twins." Chief Thomas came up to them while people were trying to get aquainted together before they started the drills.

"Yes sir." Chase answered with a smile.

"Both your parents have quite the career at the CFD, make them proud."

"We will." Chase gave Logan a dirty look. He could hear the hint of arrogance in his voice.

"What?" He finally said.

"Cut the crap Logan, arrogance won't get you anywhere." He hissed.

"Whatever." He turned on his heals and went to talk up some other candidates, leaving Chase to wonder how fast Logan would blow a fuse of arrigant confidence.

"The hot head of the two?"

"Yeah." He looked back to his brother before offering the stranger his hand. "Chase Casey."

"Jordan Patterson. Nice to meet you. You're chief Casey's son over at 51 right?"

"One of three." He had heard stories from his father and uncle Kelly about how Kelly had almost lost his squad to his father a long time ago but chose to get to know the guy and make his own oppinion of him independant of his father's name.

They were all called back in formation where they would officially start. They were brought in a classroom for their first ever CFD class, lots of papers being passed around. They stayed in the class for the whole morning, stopping for lunch and then back on the academy's apparatus floor where they would work on drills of what they worked on in the classroom. Everyone geared up in their brand new bunker gear and they did basic drills. After hours of intensive drills, they were down to a last one before the end of the day. They had to put all the heavy gear and run up the academy stairs for a timing exercise. They were going up two at a time and chief Thomas was waiting for them with a stop watch. Logan went up with a guy named Jose and he was faster than him by far, leaving Jordan and Chase to be the last up the tower.

"Good luck." They shook hands and got ready for the signal.

They both ran up as quickly as they could, Chase having a slight advantage of two stairs over Patterson but in the last stretch, Patterson gave one last push before running ahead of Chase, shoving him in the process. They both removed their gear, their breathing heavy from their last effort.

"What the hell Patterson?" Logan confronted him, shoving his shoulders, making him slightly stumble backwards.

"Nothing's up Casey, what's wrong with you?"

"You sure as hell know what you did." He pointed his finger at him.

"Let it go Logan." Chase tried pulling his brother back but he only shoved him aside.

"You did that on purpose." He ignored his brother's plea.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Patterson lied, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"You knew he was winning so you shoved him out of the way." He went after him again, pissed of that his brother wasn't defending himself.

"And who do you think you are huh?" Jordan countered.

"What? Do you think you're the only one with an important name up in the CFD?" Logan smirked, bringing the arrogance up a notch. "You'll get to find out what brushing up with a Casey means Patterson, this isn't over."

"Yes it is." Chief Thomas booming voice broke the argument between the two candidates. "Everyone, take a break. Casey's, Patterson, classroom, right now." Everyone scattered under the chief's watchful eyes before the other three followed the chief back downstairs. "The three of you want to tell me what that was all about?

"You saw what he did chief." Logan started to protest, Chase trying to make him shut up, Patterson with a satisfied smirk.

"I didn't do anything, it was just some friendly competition, right Chase?" Chase glared at him. The saying was true when they said like father like son.

"That's ENOUGH!" Chief was angry now. "All three of you will have this in your file, dismissed. All three leaving Patterson to one side and the Casey's on the other one, leaving Thomas with no other choice to inform both fathers that were both chiefs about what happened.

* * *

The afternoon wound down and the sun was starting to set when Matt managed to make it to his office to start up with the paperwork of the day as well as the fire log he kept, keeping Boden's tradition of doing it by hand alive. They had saved everyone today and he smiled at that accomplishment but when the phone rang and he answered, his smile faded.

"Chief Casey." He listened to what the other person on the line was saying, his brows frowning before anger started to bubble. "Thanks chief, I'll take care of it." He hung up the phone roughly.

"What's wrong chief?" Abbey smirked from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I just got a call from chief Thomas over at the academy."

"Are the boys okay?" She walked in, worry coming over her.

"Oh they'll be fine until they step foot in this house." He growled.

"What did they do?" She sat down in the chair that was sitting across his office.

"Logan got in Jordan Patterson's face."

"I thought that was over." She leaned on her folded hands.

"Doesn't sound like it. Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"Gabby's making her grandma's mac and cheese." She smirked, leaning back into her chair.

"Oh yeah." She could almost see his mouth watering just by thinking about it.

"I thought I made the best mac and cheese." She teased him.

"Oh you do but that recipe is something else."

"Whatever you say chief." She chuckled as she got up to join the others in the common room. Lily had made an appearance while they were in the office, helping her mother out with dinner. Almost as soon as Matt made it to the common room as well, the twins came walking into it as well, recieving a glare from their father.

"He knows." Logan whispered to his brother.

"If you had kept the Casey temper in check, this wouldn't be happening." Chassed hissed back.

"You two. My office, right now." The boys walked through the common room under everyone's very curious eyes. No one knew about what had happened at the academy except Kelly who had recieved a text from chief Thomas as promised but kept his mouth shut. They caught their mother's eye at the round table but she wouldn't be of any help, they were on their own and their father was mad. It didn't take any time after the door shut that he let themn have it.

"Does one of you want to tell me what happened or do I have to tell you about the phone call I recieved from chief Thomas first?"

"That ass shoved Chase aside just so he could win dad and Chase did nothing. I had to put him in his place."

"And you thought that throwing the Casey name around was the best way to do it?" He slammed his hands on his desk, making Chase jump slightly, stunning Logan into silence. "You may be born Casey's but you haven't earned it yet." He sounded harsh even to himself and he sighed. "You can't go confronting Patterson son. People are going to talk about you, being a chief's sons but you have to ignore them, work hard and live up to the reputation we've made for ourselves. You have to make them respect you for who the two of you are, not who your mother and I are. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." They understood the chain of comman more than anyone and they knew their father was right. Being Casey's didn't entitle them to anything except to be the best that they could be as people and as future fire fighters.

"Alright, go grab yourself a bowl of aunt Gabby's mac and cheese." Logan was quick to walk out of the door, Chase straggeling behind.

"He was just having my back dad."

"I know Chase but what you did took a lot of courage."

"I just let him do it to me, didn't want to argue."

"I know and that's what took guts. It's easy to lose your temper, god knows I've let it get in the way a few times and Logan takes that from me but you'll do great, don't ever doubt that. Your mother and I are proud of you."

"Thanks dad." They smiled at each other and headed back to the common room where they grabbed some food, Matt smiling at Abbey from across the room.

* * *

 **a/n: So the boys run into a new but old familiar face at the academy and things get heated up, somewhat opening a new rivalry amonth the CFD.**

 **Matt was a bit hard on the boys when he first found out about the fight but knowing how Matt is, he just wants his sons to be strong,couragous and upstanding men. Abbey on the other hand will have to learn to let go and trust her sons to make it. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please take a few minutes to leave a review, I really like to see what you guys think of it. - Sarra**


	4. From bad to worst

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination, Abbey, Andrew, Chase and Logan.

 **a/n:** Thank you to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter and welcome to the new followers, hope you like the twins had a bad start at CFD academy. Can the boys keep their nose clean and make their parents proud or will Logan's temper get them in even more trouble? Enjoy this latest chapter.

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident between the Casey twins and Logan Patterson and Abbey was happy that it had become quiet on that front, no more bad words coming from chief Thomas's mouth. She was stuffing her bags, it was eight in the morning and shift was ending.

"Ready to head home?" Matt closed the door to his office as she made it to him.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. Did you hear from Chase and Logan? They were supposed to call when they left home."

"No but I'm sure they're fine. They'll be twenty one at the end of the week baby, you have to stop babying them." He teased.

"Matt Casey, stop making fun of me." She slapped him on the arm as they walked out to her truck.

"And you, stop worrying." He held her shoulders as they stood in front of each other.

"And you should worry a little bit more." She shoved him as she made her way to the drivers side.

"Hey, I worry. Let's just be happy that thing with Patterson is over." He changed the subject a bit.

"Yeah, let's be thankful for that one." She sighed as they drove off towards their house.

* * *

"Keep your nose clean today Logan." Chase warned his brother.

"Have I done anything lately that's gotten the attention on us?" He looked his brother straight in the eyes as they were getting dressed in the locker room. "Huh?"

"Let's just keep it that way, please."

"Let's go." Logan didn't even bother answering the real issue as he walked out of the locker room, Chasing sighing deeply.

"Can't keep that brother of yours in check Casey?" Chase looked up to see Jordan standing against the doorframe, a satisfied smirk on his face knowing he was getting under Logan's skin.

"Get out of here before I'm the one who isn't in check." Chase growled. He was angry at himself for even befriending him in the first place. He stood up and walked past Patterson, their shoulders knocking together.

"Alright. Here's today's drill. There's a fire on the second floor with a victim inside and you have to get the victim out through the ladder that's sitting on the window ledge. They all geared up and headed outside where the sky started darkening, rain threatening to pour down on them.

The first up was Logan and then Patterson, Borelli, Manson and Smith before it was Chase's turn. By the time he suited up and went up the two levels and secured the victim, it was started raining heavily. He made as if he was breaking the glass, taking the victim in his arms and going across the ledge. He was secure and his grip on the ladder was firm but about a quarted down the ladder, his foot gave way and he fell sevral feet before he landed with a loud thump.

* * *

Abbey and Matt had gone to bed as soon as they had gotten home, Andrew having breakfast with his girlfriend Amanda. Matt watched as Abbey fell asleep first, her constant worrying on top of the heavy shift they had been on for the past twenty four hours taking its tole on his wife. He was thankful for her every day and she had given him the best gift in the world, his own family, all three boys making him proud. He snuggled close to her and fell asleep not longer after.

Abbey's body was jerking slightly but not enough to wake Matt up, her eyes dancing slowly behind her eyelids. The images flashing through her mind were getting from bad to worst, her jerking intensifying until it violently pulled her from her sleep, effectively waking Matt up in the process.

"Abbey, baby, what's wrong?" Her breathing was ragged and her eyes bloodshot. "Abbey?" He repeated, finally getting her attention but no response. She scrambled out of the bed, leaving a mess out of the sheets her hands frantically searching for something. Matt quickly got out of bed, starting to panic from getting no response from Abbey. He followed her down to the kitchen after she had made of mess of their room, still not finding what she was looking for.

"Where's my phone?" She finally questionned Matt, looking through her purse, throwing it down to the ground.

"Tell me what's wrong Abbey, you're freaking me out." He had never really seen her in this state of mind before and he was a little bit scared.

"Something happened to one of the boys, I can feel it." She kept moving around in the house in search of her phone that she found on the kitchen counter where she always put it when they made it home from shift. She scrambled with her passcode, throwing it against the counter in frustration. "Damn phone." She cursed. Matt held onto her shaking hand and unlocked her phone with ease, seeing a message from Logan.

 _ **Hey mom, I don't want you to freak out but something happened to Chase at the academy and we're at Lakeshore. I'm staying with him but it looks bad, meet us there**. _ Logan's voice rang through the house, Abbey starting to panic.

"We have to go Matt." She grabbed her keys that were next to where her cell had previously been and pulled away from him, walking towards the front of the house.

"You're not driving like this Abbey." Matt caught up with her a few seconds later. He wasn't going to let her drive in the condition she was in or in that weather but she didn't object either giving him the keys. They drove to the hospital as fast as they could in the weather that had gotten worst. As soon as the car came to a halt, Abbey stepped out of it and ran as fast as she could inside the building and to the ER.

"Chase Casey. Where can I find him?" She asked the nurse at the main desk, her pateince quite thin. The woman didn't answer her but instead started tapping on her keyboard, clearly not fast enough for Abbey, to who Matt had finally caught up to. "Where is Chase Casey, I'm his mother." She snapped, this time recieving a small smile from the woman. She hadn't meant to be so snappy but she her heart was pumping faster without the knowledge of her son's whereabouts.

"He's in room five." She pointed behind her, both Matt and Abbey thanking her before they walked around the counter only to be greeted by Logan.

"Mom, dad." Abbey englufed him in a tight hug before pulling away and looking at him from top to bottom.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"We were doing drills and it started raining and he fell." Matt patted him on the shoulder, glad he was fine while Abbey smiled at him but pulled away to see her second born son. She pulled the blue sheet aside and found him in a bed, IV's hooked to his arm and a tube down his throat.

"Oh my god." Abbey's voice was barely above a whisper but Matt was at her side instantly.

"He's going to be ok, keep positive thoughts." He whispered to her ear, his hands rubbing her arms. "Logan, can go ask the nurse for the doctor please or at least if she has an update." Matt was surprisingly calm, the strength Abbey needed right now.

"On it dad." If you looked closely, you could see that Logan was scared but that he was desperately trying to keep it together. It was a proven fact that twins were connected together on another level and with Chase being hurt, Logan felt it all the way to his core. He returned moments later with a nurse who checked Chase's vitals before giving his parents an update.

"Your son suffered a nast fall from ten feet up, the weight of the practice dummy on top of him." Abbey gasped but let the nurse continue. "We X-rayed his back to have a better idea of what we're dealing with but the good news is that there is no fractured bones, just some internal contusions and most probably some real physical marks."

"Why was he intubated then?" Abbey had the medical jargon to be able to ask these questions, the rational side slightly taking over.

"Your son has suffered a nasty shock and he was having trouble breathing so we thought it was best to give him a little help with it to give his body a better chance to heal."

"Thank you." The nurses smiled at Matt and walked past Logan and pated his shoulder. About ten minutes later, someone came to take Chase to a room, the three family members following behind. In all the comotion, no one had contacted Andrew to tell him what was going on. As soon as Chase was settled comfortably and that the beeping of the machines became their surrounding sounds, Abbey's phone rang, its loud noise interrupting the beeping sound. She looked at the ID and cursed under her breath, Andrew's name and picture flashing across her screen.

"Andy." _Mom, where are you? I've been trying to call you for the past half an hour and dad isn't picking up his phone either. Is everything ok?_ "We're at Lakeshore with the twins, Chase took a nasty fall." _I'll be right there ma._ "Be careful on the road Andrew, I love you." She hung up the phone to give her son a chance to drive safely. It took about twenty minutes before Andrew appeared, Matt waiting for him in the hallway.

"Dad. What happened? How is he?" Andrew tried to look over his father's shoulder and into Chase's room but the fact that they were practically the same hight prevented him from doing so.

"He fell ten feet off a ladder while doing drills. They intubated him to give his body a chance to heal but nothing is broken, just lots of internal and external bruising." Matt didn't want to hide anything from his son considering he was a firefighter too, knowing what the risks were.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure, your mom and Logan are there too."

"She must be freaking out. No way she let's him go through CFD training after that."

"Don't worry about that son, I'll talk to her. Go be with your brother." Andrew nodded and walked around his father and into his brother's room, finding his mom slumped on a chair, no doubt the sleep she was in was very light.

Matt made a few phone calls regarding the next shift, Kelly agreeing to step in as chief if Chase's condition didn't get better. Next call was to chief Thomas to have more information but unfortunately, he didn't have anymore information than what they were given by the nurse, chief Thomas glad nothing was broken. Matt returned to his family, praying that Chase would be strong enough to be extubated so he could wake up on his own. He left shortly after to go get some coffees with Andrew and some food for lunch. He knew no one would really be hungry but he also knew that they'd at least have to take a few bites.

It was late in the evening when the doctor came by to check on Chase. He looked over his chart and checked his vitals to make sure everything was ok.

"You're son had strong enough vitals that I think we should be good to extubate him, let him breathe on his own."

"How quickly will he wake up?" Logan questionned, clearly worried for his older brother.

"That will be up to him." A nurse came in to help the doc remove the tube, making sure Chase was hooked to his IV's.

"Thank you doc." Matt nodded and the the doc smiled back at him.

"You guys should go back home, get some sleep. I'll stay here with Chase."

"You need to come home too baby, get some rest." Abbey settled her head against Matt's torso as he was standing behind her.

"Someone needs to be here when he wakes up. Plus both you and Andrew picked up an extra shift tomorrow and Logan still has the academy in the morning."

"Why don't you stay with mom. I'll give Logan a ride home." Andrew suggested, Matt nodding. He needed to be there for Abbey a little bit longer in hope that Chase would wake up while he was there.

Both Andrew and Logan left, giving both their parents a hug before leaving them alone. "Hey, are you ok?" Matt pulled her up by the hand and held on to her.

"I'll be ok when our son wakes up." She mumbled into his chest.

"He'll be fine, I promise." Matt pulled her down with him on a chair, both of them snuggling together as they watched their son's still form. Matt left after another couple of hours, resigned to the fact that Chase wasn't waking up just yet and that he had shift in the morning.

Abbey fell asleep, the sky had turned into a deep shade of blue, only a few stars visible from the window of Chase's room. She was still in the clearly not so comfortable chair, her neck at a weird angle. A loud beeping woke her up, the clock against the wall telling her it was one in the morning as a soft glow filtered through the glass window from the hallway. She pressed on the help button and a nurse quickly came, the monitors beeping from the nurse's station.

"What's going on? Is he waking up?" Abbey stood from her chair, trying to make sense of the nurse's movements.

"Yes he is." Abbey sat on the side of his bed, his hand in hers.

"Come on baby, open your eyes. Listen to my voice." His hand twitched in hers. "That's it Chase, move it again." He moved it again, Abbey laughing as he did and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Welcome back son." She kissed his forehead.

"Mom?" He croaked, his voice hoarse from having the tube down there for sevral hours.

"I'm here baby." She ran her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"What happened?"

"You fell off a ladder at the academy but you're fine now. Nothing's broken." The nurse made sure he was all good and left the mom have a little moment with her son. She took her cell out and dialed Matt's number, not wanting to wake up the whole house. _Hey, is everything ok? Is Chase ok?_ Abbey could hear the concern in Matt's voice, something telling her that his insides were screaming at him that something was wrong. "He's ok, he's awake." She smiled down at Chase who was trying to get comfortable in the bed. _Thank God. Tell him I'll be by before shift and the boys will probably want to come with me._ "Alright. I'll see you in a few hours, I love you." **I love you too.** Abbey hung up the phone and put it on the little table next to Chase's bed. "Dad says that he'll be by before he goes on shift later."

"Is Logan ok?"

"Logan is fine. He was worried about you, we all were."

"Are you ok mom?" That boy was so more in tune with his mother than he realized. She chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm fine now. Get some sleep so we can find out when we can get you back home.

"You should go home mom, I'm fine."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily. I'll stay right here." She sat back down in her chair and waited for Chase to fall asleep before she did, so happy that he was going to fine.

Abbey woke up, hearing voices in Chase's room. When she opened her eyes, Matt was sitting on the side of the bed, Andrew and Logan at the foot of the bed and they were all laughing.

"Morning." She stood up from the chair, all four of her boys looking at her.

"Morning mom." They only had a few more minutes together before both Matt and Logan had to leave, Andrew would be staying with them for a little while longer.

* * *

Chase was discharged after a few more days in the hospital. His body was still sore but he would make a full recovery. In the following days, Abbey and the girls got Molly's prepared for the twin's twenty first birthday that they would celebrate low key at the bar that had become a third home to all of them. They hadn't closed down the bar for the occasion but the whole house was there as well as all the now grown up kids. Chase and Logan were the last to turn legal and part os that made Abbey sad.

"I can't believe they're twenty one. Where did time go?" She was standing next to Matt, his arm around her waist.

"Away." He chuckled, taking a pull of his beer.

"Alright, where are the birthday boys?"

"Flirting over there." He pointed in the direction they were both standing, a girl on each side of them at the table they were sharing.

"I swear Kelly Severide is rubbing off on them." She sighed and then laughed.

"And who says that's a bad thing?" Kelly appeared on Matt's other side, signaling for Herrmann to give him another beer.

"Tell me again with who you're in a relationship with now?" Abbey countered, both Matt and Kelly looking at each other before starting laughing.

All three turned around at the comotion that could be heard behind them. "What the hell?" Kelly cursed under his breath.

"I don't think so." Matt kissed Abbey and headed towards the boys, hell bent on preventing this from getting out of hand. Both Kelly and himself made it to the boys as Chase tried to keep Logan away from Jordan Patterson while Andrew was keeping Patterson from throwing a punch at Logan. "What's going on here?" All three Casey kids looked at their father but in that small window, Patterson managed to get away from Andrew and lunged straight at Logan, throwing the first punch, Logan stumbeling slightly. He was quick on his feet and countered, hell bent on not letting Jordan Patterson win. They exchanged punches until Adam and Antonio stopped them, finally keeping them appart. Antonio gave Matt just one look and Matt nodded. Both Jordan and Logan were taken away by the officers, each in a car and both at the station. Matt only hoped that it would serve as a lesson to both boys.

* * *

 **a/n:** So Chase had a close call at the academy but he's fine now but what will this accident mean for his academy training? And alright, so the rivalry between Logan and Jordan seems to be escalating really quick. Is this latest stunt going to stop both of them from becomming firefighters or will the lesson Matt is trying to teach them work?

I really hope that you guys liked this chapter and please take a few minutes to review. I always love reading what you guys think of it. - Sarra


	5. Lock-up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and Abbey and the three kids.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the previous chapter. I'm really not sure where I'm taking this story but there's probably just a few more chapters to it before I wrap it up so I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

* * *

Both Casey and Patterson were placed in seperate cells at 21 while their parents came to get them. Antonio and Adam had made sure they hadn't talked to each other upon arriving at the station. All the Casey's were like family and he knew all three boys were not trouble makers but Logan was the hot head of the three and he only hoped that this little visit on the other side would serve as a lesson to him. He knew Patterson would be another story. Antonio met up with Adam in the lobby. Matt and Abbey were the first ones to arrive since they were at Molly's when it happened and the desk sargent that was at the post dialed up Dallas Petterson to inform him of what had happened.

"Where is he?" Matt asked as soon as he was up the stairs of the station.

"They're both in lock-up. I figured we could let them think a little bit more before you guys bring him back home." Adam got up from the bench next to the door.

"Oh, he can stay there a little bit longer." Matt was far from impressed by his son's behaviour since joining the academy. "I need to have a few words with him." Matt followed Adam to where the cells were while Abbey waited in front until Patterson showed his face.

* * *

"You ok?" Antonio asked Abbey as he sat down next to her.

"I just don't get where this rivalry is coming from. We left on good terms with Patterson when he left 51 all those years ago." She sighed.

"I guess they've heard the stories. Some people can't leave things in the past."

"Matt isn't so happy with Logan."

"They're great kids Abbey. He just needs to keep that temper in check."

"Matt's the one to blame for that one." She chuckled, making Antonio laugh as well. "I know he probably had a good reason to get in Patterson's face but that's not how we taught him to deal with things."

Both Abbey and Antonio turned as the doors opened, Patterson walking through them.

"Abbey?" He was obviously surprised to see her there.

"I'll give you one guess." She got up to hug him.

"That knucklehead. I'm sorry about this, he'll get a talking. Logan again?"

"Yeah, at Molly's. I just don't really know what happened, it just exploded."

"Can I go see him?" He asked Antonio, who nodded and asked him to follow him in the back, leaving Abbey alone in the lobby.

* * *

Matt followed Adam in the back where the lock-up cells were and Logan was sitting on the first cell they came across.

"I'll give you two a few minutes." Adam patted Matt on the back and left father and son together.

Matt looked at him a few minutes before he spoke. "Think your that tough?"

"Dad." Logan's eyes locked with Matt's and he stood up.

"You think your smart huh? Getting in a fight in Herrmann, Otis and Gabby's bar."

"He was bad mouthing Chase dad."

"He's doing it to get under your skin and you are letting him win."

"But dad." Logan tried defending his actions but Matt was quick to shut him down.

"No buts Logan. If you can't get that temper in check at the academy, you'll never survive out there. There's going to be some people worst than Jordan Patterson to deal with and believe me when I say that the Casey temper, as your mom likes to call it, got me in some more trouble than I bargained for."

"I'm just trying to protect my brother. Isn't that what you tought us? To protect our family?"

"First of all, your brother doesn't need that kind of protection and second of all, being a man is learning to walk away from it. Maybe you should think about that tonight while you're in here."

"Aren't you going to get me out?"

"Not tonight son." Matt turned around and walked out of the lock-up cells, leaving his son behind bars to serve as a lesson, one he was hoping was the only one he needed.

* * *

When Matt returned to the front of the station, Patterson was still in the back with his own son. Abbey figured he'd have the same kind of lecture she was sure Matt had given Logan.

"Patterson come by yet?" He questionned her as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah. He's in the back with Jordan." She rubbing his back as he leaned against his hands

"He must not be too happy either."

"Far from. How'd it go with Logan?"

"The usual. I know he means well but that short temper will get him into trouble." He sighed.

"I know but you know what they say. Leaders lead from the front." Matt chuckled at the saying. He remembered the story about what Herrmann had said to Chief Boden back in the day.

"Yeah I know. Think I'm doing the right thing leaving him in there for the night?" He glanced at Abbey who now had her hand playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"He'll be alright. Let's just hope he learns a valuable lesson." She kissed his temple. They looked up as Patterson walked back from the lock-up cells.

"Dallas." Matt greeted him.

"Matt. It's been a long time."

"And somehow our kids keep reminding us of a not so distant past." He got up and they shook hands.

"Tell me about it. I thought I'd leave mine in there for a night of thinking."

"Just left Logan in there too. I thought it could do him some good."

"Do you think Otis, Herrmann and Gabby will press charges?"

"Nah. They're just hoping that tonight will knock some sense into the two of them."

"You and me both." They thanked Antonio for the favour and everyone left to go home.

Abbey unlocked the door to the house and walked in, the lights all dimmed out. She looked at her phone to see if any of her two remaining free kids had left her a message about where they were but she had nothing.

"Did the guys call to say where they'd be?" She wondered as Matt closed the door and she removed her coat to hang it in the front closet.

"No." He looked at his phone where no voicemails were waiting for him.

"I guess it's just you and me then."

"We haven't had this place to ourselves in a while." She sighed, placing her keys on the table.

"Three grown kids will do that to you." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." She pulled away from him and headed towards the kitchen. "A beer?" She peered into the fridge and got lost in her thoughts.

"Abbey?" Matt repeated a second time after she hadn't answered. He was leaning against the counter and was looking at her while her head was still in the fridge door.

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at Matt.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Do you think Andrew will move out?" Matt didn't know where this was coming from all of a sudden.

"Why are you thinking about that now?" She handed him his bottle and leaned on the counter in front of him.

"He's been hanging out with Amanda a lot." He had barely been in the house outside of shift and although they hadn't been dating all that long, the feeling that he might make that kind of move kept nagging at her.

"Come on Abbey. You remember how we were when we started dating. We couldn't keep our hands off each other." He chuckled before taking a swig of his beer, his mind taking him back twenty something years to the year they had started dating. They had slowly started seeing each other, staying professionnal on the job but as the day went, their passion getting the better of them, meetting in the bathrooms, his office, 81, the ambo, you name it they had tried it.

"Oh I remember all right." She blushed, drinking some of her beer.

"And he's 25. He's bound to fly out of the nest at some point."

"I know it's just that no matter how old he gets, he'll always be my baby boy." She blushed, her emotions getting the best of her. Matt walked around the counter and pulled her to him.

"Think of it this way. If he leaves and the twins decide to move out soon, we'll have this house all to ourselves again and we will be able to do this." Matt lifted her easily and sat her on the counter, placing himself between her legs and pulling her in for a seering kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Matt's fingers started undoing the buttons of her shirt before letting it fall down on the counter, leaving her in nothing but her bra.

"Matt." She moaned as his lips moved from hers to her neck, nibbling at the skin there. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him as close to her as possible. He bit down on her neck, elliciting a groan from her this time, her body molding itself closer to him.

Matt felt Abbey's will leave her with each kiss and each bite, something she hadn't been able to do in the longest time and he was enjoying seeing her that way.

"Matt."

"Hmm?" His lips were still on her skin and the vibration was driving her nuts.

"The boys." She panted.

"Are not home." He took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her tenderly, her hand moving to his neck as she let herself go to. He pulled her to him and she wrapped her legs around his waist, giggling as he lifted her up so they could go in their room for some more privacy. They were so wrapped up in themselves that they never heard the door or the footsteps, the voice snapping them out of their state.

"ARGHH, MOM,DAD." Chase yelled as he set eyes on his parents, his mom half naked.

"Chase. What are you doing here so soon?" She asked as she tried to hide as much skin as she could, Matt finding this slightly amusing and he tried to put himself between his wife and son.

"Mom, put some clothes on for crying out loud." He raised a hand to his eyes so he could hide the sight of his mom, Abbey scrambling to the kitchen for her shirt.

"You can look now I'm dressed."

"Rally? In the kitchen? How old are you guys?"

"Watch what you're saying son."

"Sorry."

"What are you doing home anyways? I thought you were going out?" Abbey made her way to the living room this time, plooping down on the couch.

"Well someone used his one phone call to call me. Are you guys crazy?"

"Watch it Chase."

"What dad? You're leaving Logan in there as if he was a criminal."

"I hope he learns his lesson from this, and you too for that matter." Matt sat down next to Abbey, pulling her to him.

"But jail dad? Really?"

"That's my decision. We can talk about that when your brother comes home tomorrow."

"Good night." Chase knew when to quit and now was one of those times. He went upstairs to change into something else before he went back down and said bye to his parents. He was going to meet some friends at Molly's and all he wanted to do is drink away the momeries of his mother half naked.

"I can't believe he caught us like that." Abbey burried her face in Matt's shoulder, Matt laughing it off.

"Just be happy we didn't take it farther in the kitchen because trust me, I wanted to." He pushed her against the couch and pressed his lips to hers.

"Matthew Casey!" She tried to act serious but she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I can't help it if my wife is hot as hell and that I love her just as much as I did twenty something years ago."

"I love you too." She leaned her head up and kissed him tenderly. They made out until air became an issue.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" He kissed her neck.

"Oh yes." She pushed him off of her and ran upstairs, laughing as he ran after her and they spent a tender night together, choosing to leave the rest until morning.

* * *

 **a/n: Please leave a review before you go, I always love to know what you guys thought of it - Sarra**


	6. New Terms

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: I'm sorry for the lack of update on this story but there,s been so many things going on in my life that it's hard to be able to balance everything. Now I didn't really know in what direction I was going to take this story except for the fact that I wanted it to be a short one so it'll be 8 or 10 chapters in total I'm not sure yet so enjoy this one.**

* * *

Matt and Abbey woke up later than usual the next morning and as they got ready for the day, Abbey felt like it was too quiet for everyone's off day today. She looked into the boys rooms only to find their beds already made, or probably in Andrew's case, not slept in to begin with. They made breakfast in comfortable silence and then got ready to head over to the 21st district to pick up Logan from lock-up.

"Do you think he's learned his lesson?" Abbey looked at Matt as they drove into town.

"Let's just hope so." He sighed, taking her hand in his. As they parked the truck, Matt noticed that Patterson was there for his own pick up. "Look who's already here."

"Let's go get him." They walked up the stairs of the district together and was greeted by sargent Platt, Patterson waiting as well.

"Hey Dallas. Any chance we can talk before they go get them?"

"Sure." Platt gestured for them to take the office on their right to have a little more privacy, leaving Abbey to chat with Platt. Over the years, they had several encounters and they always got along. Trudy was set to retire in a few short months much to her dismay. About fifteen minutes later, the two guys came walking out of the office, interrupting their girl talk.

"Thanks again for doing this sargent." Matt smiled at the woman.

"You're welcome. We've got to teach these boys some respect." Patterson chuckled at that, Trudy giving him a death glare, effectively quieting him down. After a few minutes, the boys were brought back to their parents, both looking like they hadn't slept all that much during their night inside the walls of 21.

"In here, the two of you." Matt pointed to the office he and Patterson had just vacated moments before, the two boys giving no signs of objection. They stood against the wall giving against the front desk and both Matt and Dallas stood with their arms crossed over their chests.

"I hope the two are listening very carefully because we will not go over this again. Are we clear?" Patterson asked and both boys replied at the same time.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Matt started. "Now we talked with chief Thomas this morning and here's the new terms of the contract. You either take it, or leave it." They both nodded, their ears wide opened.

"Now Chief Thomas has agreed to take you two knuckleheads back but there's just one condition." The boys simply stood there and nodded. "You listen, you work hard and either one of you puts as much as a toe out of line, you'll be out of the academy for good." Matt saw that fear of losing the academy flash in his sons eyes as Patterson told them the news and he knew that he wouldn't need to have farther conversation when they got home.

"Yes sir."

"Good then. We're done here." Both boys left the room and Casey and Patterson shook hands before the two families left seperately to go back home.

Logan stayed deathly quiet in the back seat, Matt stealing glances every now and then. He could see the clogs turning in his son's head about what he and Patterson had told them but he figured that giving him a little bit of space was what was best right now. When they arrived home, Abbey barely had time to kill the engine of the car when Logan got out and made it inside the house.

"What happened?" Chase was quick to question them as they closed the door.

"Where's your brother?"

"In his room, he didn't want to tell me anything. What's going on?"

"He'll tell you when he's ready."

"I'll go talk to him." Abbey left the two alone as she went up the stairs and knocked on her son's door. "Can I come in?" She asked, getting no answer from the other side of the door and when still no answer came, she gently pushed the door open to find Logan sitting at his desk, his head in some papers. "Can we talk?" She leaned against the doorframe. He looked at her and then back to what he was doing. "Come on Logan, talk to me." She walked into his room and leaned against his desk.

"He's always so hard on me." He huffed.

"He's hard on you because he knows what you're capable of."

"But jail ma?" Abbey smirked.

"You're lucky that's all it was but whatever was going on with you and Patterson, I know that's not you. Well it's your temper, just like your dad's and I know you meant well by protecting your brother but I think Chase can take care of himself."

"I don't want to lose the academy." He suddenly confessed.

"Then you know what to do to keep it." He simply nodded and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Lunch is at noon." He smiled up at her and she left, going back down only to discover that Andrew was there with his girlfriend Amanda.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be there for lunch."

"I couldn't skip a chance at poking fun at Logan." He snickered.

"Andrew." Abbey abmonished him as Amanda smacked his arm.

"Owe." He complained.

"Be nice with your brother babe." She pressed him. She had witnessed what had happened at Molly's between her boyfriend's brother and his fellow fire academy foe.

"It's always nice to see you Amanda." Abbey smiled at the young girl.

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Casey." She smiled back.

"Come on hun, you can call me Abbey." Amanda blushed lightly. Abbey would tell her every time she would come home to call her by her first name and yet she insisted on using Mrs. Casey. "Can I talk to you Matt?"

"Sure." Abbey pointed in the direction of the living room where they both went to get a little bit more privacy. "What's up babe?" He pulled her to him for a kiss.

"He's scared to lose the academy."

"Good." He was glad that what he had saught out to do had worked.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him Matt. You know he's always looking for your approuval."

"I just want him to be the best version of himself because I know he'll make a hell of a firefighter."

"I know that but back off just a little bit maybe?" She gave him a cheeky smile.

"Fine. So what's for lunch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." She smacked him on the arm and pulled away, disappearing around the corner

"Help me in the kitchen Amanda?" She left all the boys together, no doubt the subject of conversation being the twin's latest adventures. She took a few quiet moments with his eldest son's girlfriend when she could, enjoying the girl talk through all the testosterone the Casey household had to offer. She looked into the next room to make sure the boys were out of earshot. "How's it going with Andrew? Is he treating you alright?" She looked at the young woman next to her, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks.

"He's really sweet to me." She handed Abbey what she asked for and the two talked some more while they cooked, Abbey glad that her son was being such a great man.

Once dinner was ready, both girls put the guys to work to set the table and everyoe was called to chow, all four of her boys happy with what was served, making both girls laugh because one thing was clear, the easiest way to the Casey's hearts was through their stomach.

"Alright boys. Mom make lunch, we do the dishes." The girls helped with clearing the dishes but all three boys didn't object to the chore of cleaning everything up. Matt and Abbey had raised the boys to always help out and be kind to women and food time wasn't an exception. Amanda and Andrew left shortly after, going to spend the day at her place with her younger sister while Abbey and Matt made their way to the couch, Abbey linking her legs with Matt's on the coffee table.

"Ok so is anyone going to tell me what happened this morning?" Chase asked as the four of them were in the living room.

"I think that's up to your brother to tell you that." The twins looked at each other and Logan pointed his head in the direction of the stairs, chosing to talk about this in his room instead of out in the open.

"Good job dad." Abbey whispered as the boys disappeared up the stairs, leaving both parents for some time alone, the two simply chosing to cuddle on the couch.

* * *

The boys were up the final stair when they walked into Logan's room and he closed the door behind them both.

"Alright, drop the cryptic. What happened in there last night?" Chase questionned his twin, taking a seat on his bed and leaning his elbows on his legs, ready to listen to what his brother had to say.

"I barely slept. All I could think about is what kind of mess I put myself into and the impossible situation I put dad in by being so hot headed."

"And why were you so pissed when you got back home? What did dad tell you in the car?"

"It wasn't in the car, it was at the 21st. Dad and Patterson were both there and they gave us a new deal."

"What new deal? English please Logan come on." Chase was tired of word games, he just wanted to know the truth.

"Chief Thomas gave us one last shot. Dad says I put one toe out of line and I'm out for good, so is Patterson if he does anything too."

"That's tough man. What are you going to do?"

"What I have to do. I can't lose the academy Chase, it's all I got." He sat against his desk, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Than we'll just have to work together to keep your nose clean. No one I'm graduating from the Fire Academy on my own." They smiled at each other and shared their secret handshake.

For the rest of the day, both Chase and Logan stayed cooped up in Logan's room, books opened all over the place. Chase was helping Logan to catch up on what he had missed, making sure he was on top of everything and certainly not give them any excuse to kick him out of the academy. They all had dinner together and right after, Logan hid away in his room again with his books, making sure he knew everything by heart so he could be ready to go back to the academy first thing in the morning.

Abbey and Matt stayed in the living room with a glass of wine well into the evening, enjoying each other's compagny. When the house became quiet, they locked everything up and retreated to their room, tomorrow's early shift forcing them to go to bed. They stopped at Logan's room where the door was slightly ajar and looked in to find him asleep in his bed with books all around him, one opened on his chest. Abbey tried to stay quiet and picked up a few books before Logan woke up, wondering what time it was.

"Time for bed son, you have to wake up early for the academy in the morning."

"I'm ready." He answered grogilly, obviously barely awake.

"Get a good night's sleep first." She stacked his books on his desk and left again, spending a few moments with Matt before they both fell asleep as well, shift getting closer by the minute.

The next morning, Matt was woken up by some noise in the kitchen and looked at his alarm clock. There was still thirty minutes worth of sleep left but he made it down the stairs to check for what was making all that noise. He made it to the kitchen to find Logan getting his breakfast ready and some coffee going.

"What are you doing? You're going to wake up the whole neighbourhood." He leaned against the kitchen doorframe.

"I thought I'd get an early start this morning." He looked back at his dad, who looked like he hadn't slept very well the previous night. "You ok dad?" Logan asked worried.

"Feeling under the weather, no big deal. Why don't you go back to bed a little bit longer?"

"Can't dad, I don't want to be late for the first day back." He grabbed a toast in between his teeth with a to-go mug of coffee and he patted his father on the back before he left the house, quiet coming over it once more. Matt made it back to his own bed where Abbey was still asleep, oblivious to what had happened downstairs just now. He looked at his wife and fell back asleep even if it was just for a little bit. He knew his boys would be ok and that they would do great, it was all that mattered to him.

* * *

 **A/n: So Logan got it handed to him straight and his fear of losing the academy kicked his butt to do the right thing but let's see if he can keep his head in the game and stay there.**

 **Once again I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please take a few minutes to review before you go, you're thoughts are always apreciated. - Sarra**


	7. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Abbey and the kids.

 **a/n:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter and hope you like this one.

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by since Logan returned to the academy after his stint in jail and so far, neither Matt nor Abbey had gotten any kind of negative feedback from chief Thomas so they were glad about that. Both Logan and Chase were coming back home with excellent grades, making both their parents happy.

"So only a couple more weeks until your training is over. You guys excited?" Abbey asked her sons as they ate some pizza on friday night.

"Yeah, I can't wait to be out there and saving people." Logan stuffed his mouth with a slice.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Matt and Abbey had talked about her worries but she needed to hear it from the boys too.

"We'll be careful." Chase added, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "When's dad coming home?"

"I don't know. He had a job to do at Mrs. Baker's house." She looked towards the door, expecting him home any minute now.

"Are you sure he should be working so hard?" Chase followed his mother's eyes towards the door and sighed.

"He got cleared last week to go back to work, he's fine."

"He had pneumonia mom, he shouldn't be working so hard."

"Your father is a grown man, I think he knows if he's ok to work or not." Abbey chuckled.

"Mom, dad?" Andrew called from the front door.

"In the kitchen." The twins turned around in their seats and looked at their older brother, Amanda right behind him.

"Is dad here?"

"Right here. Something going on?" He patted him on the back and kissed Abbey.

"Can we talk?" Abbey looked to Amanda's clasped hands around her son's and back to Matt.

"Alright guys. Clear the pizza and get out of here." The twins understood what they had to do and everything was picked up faster than Abbey had witnessed before and they were out of the kitchen, knowing that it was a discussion that didn't involve them. Andrew looked at Amanda with a sweet smile and although he knew it would break his mother's heart, he knew it had to be done.

"Mom, dad."

"Come on Andrew, out with it." Matt knew all too well what this discussion was all about.

"Well Amanda and I have been dating for a while now and things are going great. What I'm trying to say is that we talked a lot about this and we've decided to move in together."

"When?" Was all Abbey found to say, shock taking over her.

"In a month."

"Why so soon? The two of you don't need to rush into this."

"Mom." He knew how much this was hurting her. "We're not rushing into this. We talked a lot about it actually and decided it was the next natural step." Amanda still hadn't said a word up to then.

"I love your son very much Mrs. Casey and I understand this is a really big step for everyone but I wouldn't see myself with anyone else than Andrew." Matt gave Abbey's hand an extra squeeze and she stopped a tear from falling on her cheek with her thumb.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just my mom heart that's hurting right now." She smiled at both her son and Amanda. "So tell me about your new place." They spent the next hour talking about Andrew's new appartment with Amanda before the couple left again, going to spend their evening together, leaving both Abbey and Matt alone once again.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh come on. It's me, you don't have to lie."

"I knew this was coming. Why does it hurt so much?" Matt pulled her to him.

"Because our oldest, first born son is moving out. It's supposed to hurt baby."

"And why are you so calm in all of this?"

"Because you're not." He laughed. "And because we raised him right and he's grown into a grounded, well mannered young man with a brilliant career ahead of him."

"I hate it when you have all the right words to say."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. "How about we watch the game with a cold one huh?"

"You know how to win a girl's heart." She laughed.

"I've always known how to win yours." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked together to the fridge to grab a couple of beers to cuddle on the couch together, the Hawks beating the Kings by two.

"This place sure is going to feel empty when he leaves." She looked around the living room as she took a pull of her beer and placing it on the end table.

"Just think about it though. We'll have way more privacy to do this." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

"That's not funny Matt." She swatted his chest when she recovered from the kiss.

"I'm sorry baby. I know this is going to be hard but he has to make his own way in life and I'm pretty sure he'll be just fine."

"I know." She sighed, putting her hands on his chest and leaning into him. "It's just hard."

"I don't want to see when the twins move out." He whispered to her ear as she sat up on his lap.

"Don't do that to me Matt." She hit his chest again. "That's not nice."

"You're right, I'm sorry. How about we go to bed?"

"Yeah. I just want this day to be over."

"That won't make Your problem disappear."

"I know." She sighed. " But I don't want to think about it for a few hours. I just want to lay in your arms." They went up the stairs, Matt's hands on her hips and they got ready to go to bed, just laying there together, no word needed.

* * *

Andrew walked into his parents house well past midnight, rubbing bits of paint off his hands. The apartment they were moving in had been emptied out a few weeks ago and the building owner had agreed to lend them the keys so they could get the place ready before moving day in two months. Andrew had been there every occasion he had, putting plaster and sanding the walls so now they had started painting each room. He put his bag down by the door and cautiously walked through the dark house, heading towards the kitchen to wash his hands and face off before he headed off to bed, hoping not to wake up anyone. There was only light coming from the stove fan and he noticed his mom was sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup in her hands.

"What are you doing up mom?" He whispered, not wanting to scare her.

"I couldn't sleep." She brought her cup of coffee to her lips.

"Is everything ok?" He sat down next to her.

"Yeah, everything is good." She smiled at him and ran a hand up and down his back. "What did you do tonight?" She eyed the paint on his hands.

"We painted the kitchen."

"What do you guys have left to do in there?"

"There's some things left in the bathroom to do and a few cabinets to fix in the kitchen and painting."

"Why don't you ask your dad to help you in the kitchen? I'm sure he'd love to do this with you."

"I wanted to but he got sick and I didn't want to bother him with it."

"Well I'm sure he'd love to help you now that we know that you're moving."

"Are you ok with that?"

"It'll take some time to get used to you not being here anymore but that's part of growing up. I'm just happy that you found a great girl and that you're happy."

"I am happy mom."

"It's all I ever wanted for you." She smiled at him, drinking some more of her tea. "Do you guys have all your furniture? Are you missing anything?"

"A few things but we're supposed to go get what's missing soon."

"Alright, keep me in the loop please. Me and dad want to help too."

"Thanks mom." He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to head to bed, don't stay up too late."

"Good night son."

"Night ma." He went upstairs to what was his room for a few weeks still, leaving his mom with her thoughts in the kitchen. The next weeks would prouve emotional for their little family.

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry It took so much time for me to post this chapter but I've been sidelined with a back injury. There's only three more chapters to this little story so please take a few minutes to leave a review before you go. - Sarra


	8. Moving day

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Abbey and the kids.

 **A/n:** Alright so I decided to make this chapter from a somewhat Andrew's POV because even though this is a huge day for the whole Casey Family, it's an extremely big step to take into the real world for Andrew so I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Andrew woke up on D day, his nerves bubbling at the surface. It was the last morning that he would wake up to his double bed and that same ceiling that stared at him for the past twenty five years of his life. It would be the last time that he'd shower and change in the upstairs bathroom among several last times today was bringing and his heart was big. He got up and his feet touched the floor and he sat there looking outside his bedroom door.

"Nervous?" Andrew turned at the sound of his dad's voice.

"Yeah but I'm mostly thinking it's the last time I do a lot of things in this house."

"Waking up in this room maybe but this will always be your home. You and Amanda are always welcome here, that'll never change."

"Thanks dad, it means a lot."

"Come on, get ready, your mom made a huge breakfast."

"Nervous cooking?" He wondered.

"Nervous cooking." His dad laughed out loud before turning around and going back downstairs. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, walking down the stairs about fifteen minutes later, his parents whispering in the kitchen.

"That's enough food babe. We'll never eat all of that." Andrew could hear the snicker in his dad's voice.

"It's his last breakfast here Matt, I'll so as much food as I want." She hissed, clearly not liking the fact that he thought it was funny.

"Woah mom. That's a lot of food." He smiled at her.

"Hope you're hungry then." She deadpanned, earning a kiss on her temple. Only a few seconds after his dad was sitting down across from him, the twins came walking in.

"Woah mom, are you feeding an army?" Logan asked, receiving a glare from his mom and a snicker from both Andrew and Matt, Chase deciding to keep quiet as he sat down.

"It's your brother's last official day here, let's just have a nice breakfast please." His mom begged, to which no one said a word and they all ate as a family. When it was all done, loads of food stored in containers to bring to Andrew's, everyone packed up in Abbey's truck and they drove towards Andrew's new place. They were the first ones there, Amanda having already texted Andrew that she'd be there in the next thirty minutes so Andrew started unpacking a few things with the help of his parents and brothers.

Amanda arrived as planned only her sister in tow.

"Hey babe, your parents couldn't make it?" He kissed her.

"They couldn't switch shifts but they said they'd be here for dinner, sorry."

"Hey, don't, it's fine. We've got more than enough hands to get everything done. My mom is in nervous mode." He whispered the last part.

"I'll try not to get in the way then." She whispered back with a smile. In the months since she had been dating Andrew, she had leaned a lot of things about his parents as well and when Abbey got like this, it meant that she had to stay out of the way or help so she went to help.

They emptied the boxes labelled bathroom on them, Amanda making sure she could easily find all of her things, Andrew not needing all that much. The boys had already taken care of setting up the living room, tv and audio Logan's specialty.

"This place looks nice." Amanda commented with a smile.

"Thanks." All three boys said at the same time, making Amanda, Abbey and Matt laugh. Abbey and Amanda went into the kitchen to put all the dishes away while Matt finished up the shelving unit in the living room. Amanda's parents arrived around four o'clock when all that was left was the small laundry room, both Amanda and Andrew making sure everything was ok in the rest of the appartment. Pizza arrived shortly after to go along with the beers Amanda's parents had brought with them to celebrate the kids moving in. All four adults enjoyed talking in the living room while the second generation sat at the kitchen table, talking together until the sun came down.

"Alright guys. I think we've overstayed our welcome." Abbey got up from the couch, Matt standing up as well. Abbey made her way towards her son with a smile on her face. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks ma and thanks for helping us set up here even though I know it's hard for you."

"I just want you to be happy. I'll be fine." She waived him off.

"We still get Sunday dinner at home right?" They had always been together on Sunday's even when they were on shift so he hoped it would continue that way.

"Always, both you and Amanda." She hugged him, Andrew wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. Ever since he was little, he had always loved the way his mother smelled and now that he was all grown up and moving out, he'd miss that above everything else. He had always felt safe when she held him like that. "I love you." She whispered to his ear.

"I love you too ma." She pulled away and let Matt pull him into a hug as well, the twins patting him on the back before they all left, leaving Amanda's parents and her sister.

"I can't believe you won't sleep in your bed tonight." Her mom pulled her in for a tight hug, tears in her eyes.

"I'll take good care of her." Andrew promised.

"I know you are." She smiled at him. "Your parents are lovely too, they've raised an amazing boy."

"Thank you." Her dad hugged her and shook his hand before her sister hugged her too and they left, finally leaving the couple by themselves, Andrew closing the door behind them. "Alone at last." He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him. "Anything you want to do now?"

"This." He threw her over his shoulder, a high pitch squeal echoing against the quiet appartment, Andrew bringing her to their room where he put her down against the mattress and kissed her fiercely. The young couple made out for a few minutes until they needed some air, Andrew giving her a small peck on the lips. "I can't believe that we're finally here."

"It's been quite the ride so far." She smiled.

"I can't wait to go on that ride with you." He kissed her again.

"And i can predict it's going to be one hell of a ride." She pulled him by the shirt an crushed her lips to his. Clothes started flying as they kissed with more passion, leaving the both naked against each other between the sheets, the two lovers enjoying their new home for the night.

In the following days, both Andrew and Amanda got used to living on their own, both mothers popping in with different groceries and emmenities, making sure their kids didn't miss out of anything. Abbey never quite got used to the fact that her eldest son had moved out but the fact that he was working on the same shift as her and Matt made it a lot easier.

* * *

 **A/n:** Alright so I know this chapter is a bit short but that's where my imagination took me. There's only two chapters left and next up we'll see the twins graduating from the academy.

I hope you guys liked it(remember there are only two more chapters to this story) and please take a few minutes to leave a review, they're always appreciated. - Sarra


	9. Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and Abbey and the three kids.

 **a/n:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope you will like this one.

* * *

 **Five months later**

Abbey woke up one morning and looked at her phone, seeing if there was anything on it from Andrew. Logan and Chanse were finally graduating from the academy today and her heart was filled with love and pride for her youngest sons, who had decided to follow in their father and older brother's footsteps. They were having a party at Molly's with the rest of their 51 family and the whole graduating class. Andrew had promised to make sure that everything was ready at the bar because she had been busy keeping the boys away from the place the night before. She swung her feet out from under the warm covers where Matt was still sleeping soudly. They had had a hard shift and he was exhausted so she quietly grabbed her robe and walked down the stairs to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee and make breakfast for everyone. What she wasn't expecting was the aroma that was coming out of the kitchen. Matt was asleep and she doubted that the twins were up already so that left only one real option and she smiled when she made it to the kitchen.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here already?" She sat down as Andrew gave her a hot mug of coffee.

"We had a long shift, I figured that you guys could make with a good breakfast before another big day." Abbey chuckled.

"You had a big shift too if I recall correctly."

"I'm fine mom." He brushed his fingers across the stitches that were gracing his left eyebrow. "It's just a scratch."

"Like father like son." She whispered more to herself.

"I heard that." Abbey turned around to find Matt leaning against the doorway.

"I'm only stating a fact." They had talked breifly about it the night before but they both knew Andrew was a great firefighter and both his parents were proud of him. Things were going great between him and Amanda, so much so that he had already proposed to her, not even a whole year since they had started dating.

"She does have point dad."

"You do know she was aiming at you too right?"

"Yeah but it's ok. I've always looked up to you dad and for her to say that I'm just like you that who am I to complain?" Matt had nothing else to add to that so he simply smiled as Andrew put a plate in front of both of his parents, making his own breakfast and more, knowing the twins would probably grace them with their presences soon. As if they knew they were being spoken about, both of them made an appearance from the basement, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"Long night?" Matt asked with a chuckle, knowing exactly what had happened.

"Short night." Logan grumbled, letting himself fall into a chair.

"Uncle Kelly steered us in the right direction." Chase added, holding his head in his hands.

"And let me guess. Uncle Kelly tagged along?" Abbey got up from her chair.

"You got that right." Logan smirked, remembering how completely trashed all three of them had been just a few hours before.

"He put us in a cab at four."

"Serves you both right to party with Kelly Severide." Abbey placed two big glasses of water and two ibuprophens each in front of the twins.

"Thanks mom." Chase downed both pills together and finished his glass.

"Next time, take those before you go to bed." She turned around to fill them two cups of black coffee. They needed to be sober and presentable for their graduating ceremony later on in the day. "So what time do you guys have to be there today?" She gave them the cups and sat back down to finish her breakfast with her family.

"Four so we can get changed in our dress blues and be ready for five." Chase put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You guys nervous?"

"Still too drunk to be nervous ma." Logan said, making everyone laugh.

"Alright, eat up and go get showered you knuckleheads." Andrew got up and put his plate in the dishwasher. "I'll see you guys tonight mom." He kissed his mom's cheek.

"You're leaving already?" Andrew came around a lot but somehow, Abbey still missed having him around.

"Yeah. I told Amanda I'd catch her before she went to class."

"Alright. Tell her I said hi." She patted his arm.

"I will. See you later." He turned around, leaving all four of them alone again.

* * *

Abbey and Matt were at Molly's, it was about three and severel of the guys from 51 were there, including Shay and Brett, who were putting the finishing touches to the decorations in the bar.

"So graduation day huh?" Shay smiled from the ladder she was on neer the bar.

"Graduation day. Where did time go?" Abbey sighed, wiping some clean glasses dry.

"Away." Gabby chuckled.

"Tell me about it, grandma." All the girls laughed, Kelly and Matt snickering with a beer in hand.

"Too soon." Lily had just recently told her parents that she and Scott were expecting and it was still all brand new.

"Now we'll have a whole new generation running around at 51." Brett commented from where she was putting up a congratulations banner with Otis.

"You guys will probably be next." Severide goaded them on next to Matt, bumping his shoulder.

"Maybe. They are engaged after all."

"Don't say that." Abbey slapped him with the dish towel she had on her shoulder, making him laugh."

"What? They're in love and their engaged. You know how that's like." They smiled at each other, remembering a time that was already so far away.

"True. And he's doing great on Squad, probably going to take Severide's place soon."

"Hey." Kelly looked up from his beer, his smirk already gone. "No Casey will be lieutenant of Squad 3 until I'm out of comission."

"Which should be pretty soon." Mills laughed from his side of the bar. Kelly simply waived them off with his hand and returned to his beer.

When they got home a little later to change, both Chase and Logan were already gone to the academy.

"It's quiet isn't it?" Abbey sighed as they made it to their room to shower and change.

"Well maybe Severide is right. Maybe we'll hear little feet running around here soon." He pulled her to him and kissed her gently.

"I guess he's right."

"It'll just be more Casey's to deal with." He laughed.

"God help us then." She kissed him. Abbey pushed him towards the bed, making him fall on his back with her on top of him. "How much time do we have?"

"Enough." He pulled her closer to him and clothes were the first thing to go.

* * *

Logan sat in front of his locker at the academy, his dress blues hanging from a hanger, staring him in the face.

"We finally made it." He turned to look at the person standing, leaning against a post.

"And we managed not to kill each other." He smiled at Patterson who chuckled.

"Yeah. You're parents are going to be there? And where's Chase?"

"They wouldn't miss it and he's already downstairs."

"And why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Head of the class and you have a lot on your mind?" It was true that the three of them were graduating with top grades but something else was eating at him.

"Family stuff." He sighed.

"Afraid you won't live up to the name?"

"Something like that." He turned to look at the clothes hanging on his locker. Logan had worked really hard after the incident at Molly's and his night behind bars. He had kept his head down and done the work, just as his father had asked and it had paid off but somewhere in the pit of himself, he was still afraid of letting his parents down.

"I highly doubt that. Now get your lazy ass up and get dressed." He walked behind him and patted him on the back. Logan stayed a little while longer before getting changed in his clothes and joining the rest of his class.

Matt and Abbey were seated in the middle of the room, most of 51 around them. They were chatting amongst themselves, the noise level rising as they did but around five, the crowd quieted down as Chief Thomas made his appearance on the stage where he made an opening address about what the CFD was all about. Abbey could see the twins from where she was sitting,a feeling of pride running through her as chief Thomas spoke of honour and the desire to save people.

"I've seen a large number of green firefighters but I've witnessed, in this group, some with heads as hard as their predecessors but with the most heart I've seen in a long while."

A few other members of the CFD spoke before they started calling out the names of the graduates and as the C's started, people from 51 were starting to be more animated and when Chase was called on stage, 51 exploded in cheers, followed by Logan, who got the same treatment. Towards the end of the line was Patterson and even with what had happened at Molly's, he and the twins had gotten close following the incident so when his name was called, hoots and hollers were heard from the crowd from both 51 and his family. There was a few last speeches before the evening ended and everyone made their way towards Molly's for an evening of celebration.

The twins were the last ones to come in with the rest of their class, the whole bar errupting in cheers. The first round for the grads was on the house and then a beer followed the next, everyone of the kids getting more drunk with every hour but it was their big day and they had every right to celebrate it. The old generation was mostly against the bar, enjoying the sight of the next generation having the kind of fun that they used to have back in the day andMatt had Abbey wrapped in his arm.

"They finally made it." He kissed her temple.

"Yes they did. I'm proud of them."

"So am I." they kissed and he released his hold on her, climbing on a stool and then onto the bar, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'd like to congratulate everyone from this year's graduating class on the accomplishment of going through the CFD." Everyone cheered and whistles could be heard loudly coming from Severide. "When I decided to go into this noble and brave profession of firefighting a few decades ago, it was to save lives and make a difference. What I wasn't expecting was to pass on my passion not only to my oldest son but also to my two youngest ones who are graduating tonight. Just remember this: The people who we save don't care what crest that is on the side of our companies." He shared a glance with Mills at the end of the bar. "Do your jobs and save as many people as you can. There's nothing more rewarding in the world."

"Alright old man, enough with the speeches." A slightly drunk Severide called at Casey. "Welcome to the CFD and good luck to the next generation of smoke eaters. Next round is on me." He clamored loudly, everyone cheering.

The party went well into the night, the old partying with the new and everyone enjoying each other, hopes, dreams and worries for what was on the horizon, the farthest thing from their minds.

* * *

 **a/n:** Alright so I'm sorry this has taken so long to write but there was a small part that I wasn't able to write and I finally did. There is only one more chapter to this story so as always, please take a few seconds to review, I always like to know what you guys think.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and the boys**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who left reviews on the previous chapters and I'm glad you guys liked them. Unfortunately, this is the final chapter to this story so I hope you guys will like the way I ended it.**

* * *

 **Five years later - Thanksgiving**

Tiny little patter could be heard from the kitchen where Abbey and Amanda were busying themsevles with cooking. After some tough arguying over who was going to host the event, Amanda had won with some help from Andrew. He came running in the kitchen with a little girl thrown over his shoulder and she was laughing.

"Don't run with her like that Andrew, she just ate." Abbey scolded her son.

"It's fine mom, she loves it when I do that."

"That's fine by me but if she throws up, I'm not cleaning it up." She countered.

"You ok up there Maddie?"

"Yes daddy." She giggled.

"Alright, let's go." He started running around the house again.

"That boy never listens." Amanda sighed.

"And yet you married him." Matt walked into the kitchen with a smile. "The sink is fixed."

"Thanks Matt but you really didn't have to do that today, it's Thanksgiving."

"It's fine, it was an easy fix. Do you need some help with anything? Shouldn't you be off your feet?" He asked as Abbey pushed some salad his way to cut up.

"I am fine, I promise."

"Doc said to take it easy baby." Andrew came back in the kitchen with the three year old in his arms, her head resting on her father's shoulder, panting.

"And you are doing nothing to help LIEUTENANT." She exaggerated the last words. Andrew had had the promotion a few months ago, right after they had found out she was pregnant with their second child.

"I told you I was fine."

"Yeah but you always say that." She scoffed.

"Where's my favourite niece?" Logan yelled as he walked into the kitchen, Madisson lifting her little head up and smiling at her uncle.

"Logan." She reached for him and he took her in his arms.

"Where's Isabelle?" Andrew sat down at the kitchen table to catch his breath

"She's still at work. She said she'll be here in time for dinner."

"That's great, and your brother?"

"I think he should show his face here later." He tickled Maddie.

"With a plus one?" Abbey and Matt exchanged a glance and smiled.

"He's been seeing this girl for the past few weeks."

"And why is it the first time we hear about it?" Abbey asked as she finished up the apple pie she was making and putting it in the stove.

"You know how Chase is mom. It's new, he doesn't want to share that with anyone just yet. I'm not even sure she'll come with him."

"It would be nice." Chase had dated a few girls and his last girlfriend, Claire, he always though she was the one but she had broken up with him and he had stayed alone since then and Abbey just wanted him to find someone that he would be happy with.

"I hope you didn't touch the turkey." Logan ribbed Andrew. Andrew was good at a lot of things but unlike Matt, cooking wasn't one of those things.

"Haha, very funny." He got up and grabbed him around the neck just as he handed Maddie to Abbey, knowing that Andrew would attack him. "Maybe I should have. Would serve you right." They fought, ending up on the kitchen floor fast enough.

"Can't the two of you ever stay out of trouble?" Both Logan and Andrew stopped and looked at who had entered.

"Look who's talking." They both stood up. Chase turned red, knowing his parents didn't know about what had happened two days before.

"Care sharing that story?" Matt asked.

Chase stood still a few seconds before he tried going for another approach. "I want you guys to meet Theresa, my girlfriend." Everyone finally noticed the small brunette that stood next to Chase, their fingers linked together.

"Oh dear, please excuse my sons." Abbey stood up, Maddie still in her arms. "I'm Abbey."

"I've heard so much about you." She smiled broadly.

"Good things I hope." She looked at Chase with a smirk.

"Great things. And for the guys, I have three older brothers, it gets super crazy when they're all together too."

"You'll fit right in then." Matt smiled at her.

"And that's my husband Matt, he's just as bad as the boys."

"Standing right here." Everyone laughed.

"You're silly grandpa." Maddie giggle from her perch in Abbey's arms.

"And you must be Madisson." Theressa walked closer to Abbey as Madisson pushed herself in her grandmother's neck. "You're uncle Chase talks about you all the time." She perked up at the thought of being talked about.

"I'm Maddie." She reached for Chase's girlfriend, instantly taking to her. "What's your name?"

"I'm Theresa but everyone calls me Tessa."

"Do you have a little sister?"

"Nope, only three brothers."

"Ewww, boys have cooties." She exclaimed dramatically.

"I'll tell you a secret." She lowered her voice so no one could hear and Maddie lened her forehead closer to hers. "Nice boys don't have cooties,only the mean ones do." She glanced sideways at Chase and winked at him.

"Aaaahhhhh." She looked up in realization, making all the adults in the room laugh.

"Alright everyone, why don't we give Theresa some space. She doesn't need to be swarmed on the first day."

"Come on kiddo." Amanda called from the counter where she was still preparing food. "Go play with your toys and let the grown-ups talk a little bit." The little girl did as she was told, Chase looking on as she did.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Abbey asked as she started taking dishes out to get the table ready.

"Mom, come on." Tessa slapped his arm.

"It's fine babe. We bumped into each other at school."

"School? Did I miss something?" Andrew asked the question everyone wanted to ask.

"I've been taking my paramedic certification, thought I'd add a string to my arc."

"So that's why you've been so tired lately." Logan said. They had both ended up at the same firehouse after graduation.

"And we just hit it off. We've been officially dating for five weeks now.

"I'm happy for the both of you." Abbey winked at Chase, a smile plastered on her face. When the doorbell rang and the door opened and closed, everyone turned to see who had entered.

"Hey, it's just me." Isabelle called from the door, Logan going to greet her. Everyone could hear whispered coming from the entryway before they showed themselves. "Hi, I'm Isabelle, Logan's girlfriend." She extended her hand for the new girl to shake.

"I'm Theresa but everyone calls me Tessa."

"It's nice to meet you. You've come into a great family, hey Abbey." She hugged her mother-in-law.

"Hey Isabelle. How's work?" Abbey said as they pulled apart.

"Great, I just got a promotion today."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Logan was all smiled for his girl.

"I figured I'd tell everyone at the same time." She smiled back at him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Speaking of telling everyone at the same time. Do you have something you want to tell us Logan?" Abbey asked as both he and Isabelle looked at each other with a smile.

"Maybe." He eluded giving her a real answer.

"Don't play with my heart Logan." Abbey said, her heart pumping faster with excitement.

"I asked Isabelle to marry me last night."

"And I said yes." She smiled, showing off her ring to a chorus of girls that were squealing like school girls.

"I knew about it." Matt pipped up.

"And you didn't tell me?" Abbey's mouth falling open. "Matt Casey." She said sternly.

"We will be on the porch." Matt smiled, the boys following him,laughing, leaving the girls to talk inside.

* * *

"This is a cause for celebration" Matt pulled out four cigars, handing one to each of his boys.

"I like where your mind is going dad." Andrew smirked as he took one for himself.

"Well you better enjoy this one because being a father of two will test your limits.

"I think I can handle it." Andrew had always been full of confidence, something he had taken from his father.

"I'll let you on in a secret though, and you can all listen to this one. Those women in there, all of them, they're superheroes."

"Getting all sentimental on us dad?" Logan chuckled.

"Trust me, if it wasn't for your mom, there are some times where I would have fallen apart. Don't take them for granted, ever." He got up and went inside, leaving all three of his sons together, as it should be. He walked into the kitchen and leaned against the far wall, looking over at Abbey, who smiled back at him. She left the three girls to talk and made her way to her husband.

"Hey you. Have a good talk with the boys?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that life has gone by so fast."

"Life does that sometimes." She laughed gently, kissing him tenderly.

"I've never imagined my life like this before I met you but we have three beautiful sons and a grand daughter with another grandchild on the way. How did we even get there?

"We're a great team and I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and they shared another kiss, one that was interrupted by a little someone.

"I'm hungry grandma." She pulled on Abbey's pants.

"Then let's go get some food." She kissed her little cheeks as she smiled at Matt, who returned an even brighter smile.

Everyone helped with the table, everyone pitching in to put the food on the table, Abbey sitting Madisson in her high chair. Everyone took their spot next to their significant other and just like every thanksgiving, it was time to give thanks.

"I'm forever thankful for our little family that will once again grow this year, adding not only another grandchild but also welcoming a beautiful new daughter-in-law. I love you." Abbey had never taken for granted the family life had given her after losing her own father more than two decades ago and now it was only going to get bigger.

"Speaking about another grandchild." Andrew smiled at Amanda and she nodded her head, telling him he could share their own news. "Amanda and I are expecting another baby girl AND." He said, quieting down everyone at the table. "We decided to call her Elizabeth Abigail Casey." Abbey couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes, feeling honoured that her son would take her name as a middle name for their second born child. Matt squeezed her hand and kissed her temple, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Their little family was growing bigger and they were together and they loved each other and that was all that really mattered in the end. Family was stronger than anything and after all these years, their family was strong and together, just as it should be.

* * *

 **a/n: So here it is. I just wrote the last words to the sequel to my FIRST original CF story and although it's bittersweet, I'm glad I went on this journey and that I've grown with it so thank you to everyone and please take a few last seconds to leave a review, I'd love to know what you guys thought of the ending. - Sarra**


End file.
